


Stomco Week Day 5

by onetruethree



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Fluff, Multi, OT3, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 06:54:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14539098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onetruethree/pseuds/onetruethree
Summary: After the events of season 3, the trio decides to go to a Love Sentence concert.





	Stomco Week Day 5

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little late, but i decided to at least write something for Stomco week, since I love them sm. Thank you to tomco-week on tumblr for running this week!

They hadn’t discussed the issue for a while, and Tom and Star hadn’t gone on a date in weeks. They didn’t want to ruin the relationship that had accidentally formed between the three of them after the conflict with Meteora. Once Star lost her magic, they had a lot more free time to adventure and explore, rather than having to deal with adversity. It was the most fun that Star, or any of them, had had in a while, and even as Marco tried to remedy things at Earth, Tom and Star would go with him instead of taking the opportunity for alone time. The only thing Star regretted was their lack of communication about that one issue: her and Marco. Tom had taken it so well, but Star didn’t buy that he wasn’t jealous. She knew Tom enough to know that he wasn’t okay with it. So she had a simple solution.

“Let’s go to a Love Sentence concert!” Star yelled to the boys who had just been lounging around her room. They both looked up curiously at her, then lit up with excitement.

“Yes!” Marco exclaimed, realizing that the last time he went to one hadn’t gone so well, and with their group they could have a change for a much better experience.

Tom nodded in agreement. “I’d love to, but where are they even touring?” They hadn’t been to Earth in a while, and Tom doubted they would have a concert on Mewni.

Star held up a poster to get her point across. “Paris. The city of love.”

Their faces went red. “Did you really have to say it like that?” Marco complained.

Star shrugged. “That’s what it says on the poster.”

Tom rolled his eyes. “Still, I’d love to go.”

“It’s a date, then!” She said, running out of the room. The boys followed. 

\---

“Concert tees…” Star hummed as she dug around her closet, looking for the tees from when her and Marco had gone with Jackie. She missed Jackie; they hadn’t see each other, let alone talked, in months.

“Found it! She exclaimed, grabbing it off of a pile and casting a spell to copy it into three new ones, with Tom’s face instead of Jackie’s.

Lingering for a few more seconds on the old tee, she threw it back on the pile and ran to her friends.

“You ready?” She asked them, sending varying degrees of excitement and nervousness through the both of them.

Swallowing his anxiety, Marco nodded and pulled out his own scissors, equipped only with his red jacket and $650. “Let’s go!” Everything from that point on was an unknown to Marco, which unnerved him. There was no knowing what would happen; this was much different from their previous ‘dates’. Nonetheless, he tore a hole in the air and stepped through to the other side, expecting to see the idyllic image of Paris that he had heard of, but instead just finding the large convention center where the concert would take place. After him came Star and Tom, also displaying an amount of disappointment. But in realizing they would see Love Sentence shortly, their excitement returned.

Only stopping to get some milkshakes (which Star complained weren’t nearly as good as cornshakes), the three of them walked to their place in the stands, their matching shirts getting a few compliments. Star couldn’t stand still, causing her to bounce up and down with excitement. Marco, on the other hand, was frozen in place, only moving to tap his foot. Tom looked at them and chuckled at their charming tics. He, in fact, wasn’t that nervous, but he also hadn’t been there the last time they had gone to a concert.

They chanted as a timer counted down the second until they were on stage. They screamed with the other in the audience as the group ran onstage, and sang along to their favorite songs.  
Soon, there was a sort of intermission as the lead singer stood alone on stage, and spoke into the microphone with a changed tone of voice, very different from the cheery and energetic one from only minutes ago.

“Ladies and gentleman, I have an announcement!” He didn’t seem particularly sad either, though, so they didn’t expect it to be bad news. After a dramatic pause, he continued, “I’m getting married!”  
The audience gasped, but wasn’t surprised; he and the drummer of the boy band had been dating for months. Then, they cheered. But as an unexpected woman stepped out on stage, the crowd was almost silent. The three teens were surprised and confused.

“Allow me to explain.” He went on, holding his fiancee’s hand, her ring visible under the bright lights of the stage. “Most of you know I’ve been dating my drummer boy.” He looked back to his drummer and motioned him to come stand beside them both. “And although we are still dating, I’ve decided to get married to Sarah here.” He wrapped his arm around them both. “Hope that cleared up a few things. Thank you all for coming. Love you!” He struck a pose that caused the female audience to squeal. The crowd went somewhat back to normal, except for Star, Tom, and Marco. Justin’s words had struck a chord with the three of them that only made things more awkward. All three didn’t move, as they didn’t want to bring attention to themselves, and especially didn’t want to make eye contact. 

After minutes of contemplation, the band was finally starting again, and they still hadn’t said a word. Marco especially didn’t want this trip to be a waste, so he did what came naturally. He grabbed Star’s hand, and on the other side of him, Tom’s. And with his heart racing, he kept them there as the song started, and heard the others start to sing along to ‘Just Friends’. 

The song was suddenly just a barrage of sound. Somewhere along the way, they had dropped each other’s hands, and now they were standing, unnaturally stiff, not knowing exactly what to do with their hands. Then, once again, Marco grabbed the hands of his friends on either side of them, and belted out the lyrics to the song blasting from the stage before them, louder than he would’ve in any other circumstance. He looked left, then right, with a grin, and his heart soared. 

Then, as they noticed everyone around them start to kiss, they both planted a kiss on Marco, one on each cheek.

“I love both of you,” Marco tried to say through all the music, but knowing it wouldn't get through.

They couldn’t hear, but they could tell what he was feeling.


End file.
